


untitled

by georgiehensley



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Implied Relationships, M/M, Makeup, Multi, Polyamory, Supportive Maya, boys in makeup, kinda/sorta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2016-08-16
Packaged: 2018-08-09 02:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7783372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/georgiehensley/pseuds/georgiehensley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which lucas gets caught trying on eyeshadow and maya is perfectly okay with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untitled

**Author's Note:**

> based on a headcanon of mine that lucas isn't as masculine as everyone thinks he is, and he's actually one of those who thinks makeup is genderless. (plus, having a genderfluid boyfriend makes him a little more curious in general, really.)
> 
> also implied poly bc it makes everything better.

“it’s not what it looks like!” lucas says, hands held up in surrender as he’s caught, the eyeshadow brush falling from his grip. standing in the doorway, maya only giggles, stepping over and bending to grab the brush, before straightening and taking the pallet off of the bathroom countertop. without saying a word, she walks into the bedroom, and lucas takes the hint to follow. once in the room, he even follows maya as she sits on the bed, copying her actions.

“it’s alright, sweetie pie.” she says in her usual mock-southern accent as she pulls her sweater sleeve down over her palm, bringing her hand up to rub the makeup off of lucas’ eyelids. “you just used a little too much. let little old maya fix that for ya.” lucas can’t help but snicker in response to her last comment, though he remains still and compliant as she dips the brush into the eyeshadow and runs it over his eyelids.

“there,” she says a few moments later, and lucas’ eyes fall open. “much better.” she stands, and lucas moves to do the same, but maya holds her hand out. “stay.” she leaves the room, only to return shortly afterwards, clutching a handheld mirror. once she’s sitting again, she hands it to lucas, who’s quick to take it from her grasp. taking a deep breath, he flips it over, glancing down at his reflection.

“wow.” he says. “maya, it’s... it’s amazing. how’d you know that green would be better color for me?”

“it’s the color of your eyes.” maya says simply. “it makes them stand out more.” lucas smiles, suddenly sliding an arm around her waist and pulling her close, peppering kisses all over her face.

“thank you,” he says several times in between kisses. “gosh, i can’t wait to show farkle.”

“let me take some pics first.” maya says. lucas tenses. “don’t worry, they’re not for instagram or anything, they’re just for our own eyes. here, i’ll even use one of farkle’s cameras.” as she leaves the room again, and lucas’ eyes fall to his reflection for a second time, he can’t help but smile one more time, feeling extremely grateful that is girlfriend is (and boyfriend will be) so okay with this.


End file.
